


One Time Thing

by tenchsbitch



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Sex, Creampie, F/M, Language, One Night Stands, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: Bill's last resort for a date is a bar.ORYou're Bill's one night stand.
Relationships: Bill Tench/Reader
Kudos: 10





	One Time Thing

Am I really doing this? Bill thought to himself in the mirror in his car. Nancy left him a week ago and wasn’t returning his calls. He wouldn’t never admit it, at least to the people he worked with, but he was starting to feel lonely. He lacked companionship and he hadn’t been without Nancy since he was in college. He hadn’t slept with anyone else since college. Was he really about to throw that away? He just needed something to make him feel better. Something stronger than the booze and cigarettes. He wanted something that would help him tune out the rest of the world. 

Bill finally worked up the nerves to get out of his Plymouth and into the bar. It’s not unfrequent of him to go to the bar alone, but this is the first time he’s gone with more than just the intention of getting out of the house. He can hear the blues music as he gets closer to the entrance. His plan was to sit down at the bar, order a drink or two and hope he doesn’t look like a creep while he scoped out a single woman. 

As he walked into the grim looking bar, a man with a poorly groomed beard and a torn flannel shirt was being pushed out by a larger man in a black tank top. That should have scared him away. He should have turned around, but still he needed this. He couldn’t stay in that empty house one more night. 

Bill found an empty seat at the end of the bar and sat there. “Can I get an Irish whiskey? Neat.” He sipped on his drink, too nervous to look up from his glass just yet.

“Hey, you work at Quantico, right?” A voice spoke up beside him. 

“Me?” Bill clears his throat. 

You laugh, “yes. You’re Bill Tench, right? You work in the BSU? You interviewed Son of Sam.”

Bill looks up from his drink to look at your eyes. “Listen, I’m off the clock. I’m not here to talk to the press.” 

“Oh, no. No, it’s not like that. I’m y/n. I work in Hostage Negotiation. I used to work with Holden.” 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—“ Bill apologizes.

“No, it’s okay. I blame Holden for not introducing us.” 

Bill studies you for a moment. “I haven’t seen you here before. It doesn’t seem like the kind of scene for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” You repeat and notice him getting ready to apologize again. “I’m here with some friends.” You point back to a group of girls at a table. “Friends from college. We try to meet up when we can.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not doing so well tonight. I should leave.” Bill responds, referring to his assumptions about you.

You laugh again, “No, I think you need another drink.” You wave at the bartender to get two new refills for you and Bill. “You’re on edge. Just relax.”

Bill sighs, “I’m not sure I remember how to do that anymore.” 

“Well, maybe I can help you out with that.” You place a hand on his arm. 

Bill looks at the placement of your hand. It had been a while since he felt a touch like that. “How do you think you can help?”

You smile at his reaction, rub his arm a little more and then move it to his thigh. “My apartment isn’t very far from if you want to get out of here.” 

Bill glances at your hand and waits before giving you an answer. “That sounds alright to me.”

“Great! I’ll drive.” You finish your shot and pull on Bill’s arm, urging him to follow you. 

The drive to your apartment was short and loud. You like to listen to your music really loud, which Bill took a minute to adjust to. He tried asking you about your day, but eventually gave up when you started singing loudly to your music. He rolled his window down to smoke a cigarette.

“You know those things can kill you, right?” You yell over the music.

“So could your driving.” He jokes through a cloud of smoke after you curse someone for cutting you off on the road.

“Hey, that was not my fault.” You laugh back at him. You turn into your apartment parking lot and switch off your car. “This is it.” 

He follows you inside the apartment building and up two flights of stairs. “Sorry, the elevator is out of order.” You look back and see him a few steps behind you. “You wouldn’t have any trouble keeping up if you didn’t smoke.” You tease him.

“Oh trust me, I have no problem keeping up.” He smirks. 

You laugh loudly. “I like you. You’re quick.” You step off of the stairs onto your floor. “So Holden tells me you do road school?” 

“Used to. Holden talks about me?” Bill asked.

“Sometimes he can’t stop talking about you. He really admires you, you know? Anyway, was it hard? Being on the road all the time?” You pick your keys out of your pocket to unlock your door. 

Bill stands awkwardly behind you. “A little, but it got me away from the politics at work.”

You fidget with the key— sometimes it got stuck— and then opened the door. “Right, the ‘country club.’ Holden told me you called it that.” 

“You and Holden talk about me a lot?” Bill stands by the door while you kick off your shoes and relax in a chair. You motion for him to sit somewhere.

“I like to hear about his work. It’s a lot more interesting than hostage negotiation. I gotta say though, you’re not what I pictured.” You chuckle.

Bill sits on the couch across from you. “Not what you pictured?” He asks you to elaborate. 

“Well for one, you’re more handsome than the Bill I made up in my head. And two: you don’t seem like a hard ass to me.” 

Bill laughs. “Holden calls me a hard ass?” You nod in response with a smile. “Well, maybe I wouldn’t be if he wasn’t so fucking presumptuous.” 

“Don’t shoot the messenger.” 

You get up, feeling confident enough in the evening, to go straddle Bill where he’s sitting. He doesn’t reject you. Instead, he holds onto the back of your thighs, pulling you closer. You kiss his lips and for a minute, there’s resistance, so you pull away. “I’m sorry. I don’t normally do this.” He expects you to get off of him. Not because he wants you to, but because he ruined the moment.

“There’s no pressure .. or judgement here. We don’t have to do anything.” You soothe him back into relaxing. 

He kisses you again, this time without resisting. You grind down on him and feel his erection growing underneath you. He squirms under you, getting used to the feeling that you’re not Nancy. You kiss his neck and feel him losing himself in your touch. As you continued to grind down in his lap, he began to buck his hips against you, wanting more. His hands move from tucked under your knees to rising up to your ass. You bite on his lower lip, something he hasn’t felt in a very long time and he hisses at the contact. You rest your fingers at the nape of his neck, threading your fingers through his short, gray hairs. 

You push off his jacket and he help by pulling the sleeves off and throwing it somewhere on the ground. Next, you work on his buttons while his hands are back on your ass. You take off your shirt, allowing Bill to finish with his shirt and then you stand up to rid yourself of your jeans and panties. Bill stands up to do the same, and then hovers above you on the couch with his hard cock in his hand. He aligns his dick with your crotch, but only teasing you with it for a moment. He collects the wetness from your pussy and then circles his cock around your clit. You whimper at the feeling and he smiles about it. He aligns his cock with your pussy again and pushes it in slowly. He kisses your lips as he pushes further and further until he’s at the hilt inside of you. You wrap your arms around him so you can hold him closer. 

He rolls his body against yours, more than he thrusts his cock in, causing his chest to rub against your hard nipples. You moan in response. Your nails dig into his muscly back and he groans. He speeds up his pace and reaches a hand down to rub your clit slowly. He synced up his rhythm with his thrusts to the rhythm of his hand on your clit, causing you to clench around him. 

“Oh, fuck..” Bill sighed into your ear and lifted his head up to look you in the eyes. “I’m close.” 

“Me too.” You gasp back at him. 

“Where should I..?” 

“Inside me.” You tell him. “It’s okay. I’m on the pill.” 

His hot breath on your neck and sweat falling on your shoulder heightened the sensations you felt. Your orgasm took over you quickly. Your body writhed against him and you pussy walls clung onto Bill’s cock. His thrusts slowed as he spilled his seed deep inside of you. He stilled his cock, feeling his cum spill out of you. 

He pulled out of you and you moved over, allowing him to have space on the crowded couch. You grabbed the blanket that stayed on the couch. Bill helped you cover each other with it. He held you close out of habit and fell asleep as he inhaled your naturally sweet scent. And you fell asleep listening to the pattern of his heartbeat.


End file.
